


Growing Up

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [6]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lowkey possessive, Overprotective, Wevember, Yonghoon babies the members a lot, overprotective yonghoon, yonghoon just wants to take care of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: "You need to stop babying us, hyung."Sometimes Yonghoon forgets all the members are all grown up
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon & Everyone
Series: wevember [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another take in a bit of angst, sorry if it's not the best

Yonghoon is the dad of ONEWE and everyone knows that. He’s constantly babying his bandmates, hugging them and taking care of them as if they’re his own children. They didn’t really mind though, he has been caring for them ever since they met him at that competition. It has been five years since then, but Yonghoon’s love for them is just getting stronger day by day.

One day, they decided to go out for lunch, just talking about anything and everything. They eventually brought up topics regarding old memories.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Dongmyeong brought up. “Our old track, I Wish.”

“Oh wow, that song,” CyA hummed. “I wonder what we were thinking of back then.”

“It was a good song though, brought a lot of motivation,” Yonghoon spoke up, earning nods of agreement from the others.

“I still want to go to New York.” Dongmyeong pouted, resting his chin on his hand.

“Harin got his wish to sing,” Kanghyun snickered, making them remember those moments and Harin turning red.

“Kanghyun-hyung hasn’t got a girlfriend yet,” CyA said.

“Well maybe not now,” Yonghoon grinned with a shrug.

“Will the agency even let us date?”

“No clue.”

Yonghoon hesitated to say anything. Truth be told, he didn’t really want Kanghyun to date anyone for now. He wanted the members all to himself, keep them in his protection.

“Hyung? Yonghoon-hyung? Are you okay?”

Yonghoon did not realize that he was spacing out until CyA nudged him. 

“Wh-what? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he said hastily, brushing CyA’s hand off his shoulder.

He did not notice how a member kept an eye on him momentarily, feeling something off from his leader. However, he decided that Yonghoon was a bit tired before continuing eating.

\---

Ever since that moment, Yonghoon couldn’t get the thought of letting go of his members away from him. He loved them dearly and wanted to cherish every moment with them, keep them safe and away from harm.

He’s constantly coddling them, tending to them even when they don’t need it.

“Hyung pleaseeee,” Dongmyeong whined as Yonghoon was busy tending to a small scrape on his knee. “I’m fine, it’ll heal on its own.”

“But what if it gets infected? Then what?” Yonghoon snapped, straddling the younger. 

“Sorry,” Yonghoon muttered before finishing applying the ointment.

That was already one incident. There had been other instances, like when he loaded CyA’s plate with a lot of food, saying he needed to eat a lot otherwise he would get ill and him paying for their stuff. Many times he would watch as the members practice and hug them tightly afterwards.

\---

“We need to talk.”

Kanghyun had summoned the other members one day when Yonghoon went out to buy some snacks. He had asked the other members to stay back at the dorms in case “something bad might happen.”

“Yonghoon-hyung has been acting weird lately,” he said, earning looks from the others.

“You’re not wrong,” Harin responded. “Yesterday he asked if I needed a spare jacket but it wasn’t really cold out.”

“Do you think he’s… being overprotective?” Kanghyun asked. 

“Who's being overprotective?”

The members jolted at the sound of the said person. Yonghoon had a bag of food in his arms and was standing at the door.

“What's going on here?'

Kanghyun sighed. "Hyung, can we talk to you for a while?”

Yonghoon had a feeling about what they’re talking about. Although hesitant, he walked towards them, sitting next to CyA.

“So what’s this about?” The oldest asked.

“Well… It’s about your behaviour lately, hyung,” Kanghyun started. 

“You’ve been acting weird a lot,” Dongmyeong added.

Yonghoon tilted his head. “I just want to take care of you guys.”

“We appreciate the care, Hyung we really do. The only problem is that…”

“We feel like you’ve been babying us a lot.”

“We’re not little kids, hyung.”

Of course, how can Yonghoon forget that? The members in his eyes were all like little kids to him. He still sees them as the kids who asked him to join their band back then with their sparkly and hopeful eyes.

Now he is facing his members, expressions of worry and concern on their face. They were adults now.

He felt guilty. He was too focused on protecting them to forget they were capable of taking care of themselves. He put himself aside form them, not seeing the reality of how things are now.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, bowing his head. “I shouldn’t have been too attached.” 

Yonghoon struggled to keep his voice steady. Tears started pricking in his eyes. He was stupid and he knew it.

“I just wanted to take care of your guys, I got carried away.”

He was ready for whatever would happen next. He expected that they would get mad at him. He wouldn’t mind if they hated him after this. He deserved it. But no, he was pulled into a hug by all the members, making him break down in their arms. He was overwhelmed, he did not feel that he deserved this.

“It’s okay, hyung,” CyA said.

“We know you’re just looking out for us,” Dongmyeong added. “But we’re all grown up now,” he said, making the others grin.

“I guess I forgot that. I still remember you guys as those kids years ago sometimes,” Yonghoon said, wiping his tears away. Harin gave him a tissue to wipe them.

“I guess it’s normal, you’re our oldest after all,” Kanghyun said.

“We don’t mind you taking care of us, just don’t go overboard,” Harin said.

“Will do.” The oldest said. At the end of the day, they were still his members, regardless. He loves them with every bit of them and will always make sure they’re taken care of.

“How about we head out for lunch? I’ll pay!” Yonghoon offered which earned cheers from the other members.

“Can we invite the oneus members too?” Dongmyeong asked.

“Of course!”

“Yayyy!” Dongmyeong cheered and rushed to the oneus dorms. Yonghoon excused himself to get changed since his clothes are all dishevelled now. In his heart, he felt grateful to have his members and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They’re growing up, so he has to grow up and be a better leader to them.


End file.
